guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Majid Aydha Muhammad Al Qurayshi
| place_of_birth = Mecca, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 176 | group = | alias = Majed Eidah Mohammed Al-Qurashi Majid Aydha Muhammad Al Qurayshi Majid Idha Muhammad Al Subai Al Qurashi | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Majid Aydha Muhammad Al Qurayshi is a citizen of Yemen who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 176. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts reports that he was born on May 29, 1972, in Mecca, Saudi Arabia. Al Qurayshi was repatriated on February 20, 2007 after more than six years without ever been charged. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Majid Idha Muhammad al-Suba Al Qurashi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 10 August 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that Majid Idha Muhammad al-Suba Al Qurashi participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date= March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Majid Idha Muhammad Al Suba I Al Qurashi's first annual Administrative Review Board. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Majid Aydha Muhammad Al Qurasyshi's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 9 July 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention rifle at a watch center in Afghanistan. :c. Connections/Associations :#The detainee stated that one week prior to the attacks on 11 September 2001 he telephoned a prominent Saudi sheikh to discuss going to jihad in Afghanistan. :#The detainee's name is on a list of Arab names recovered from safe house raids associated with suspected al Qaida in Pakistan. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Al Qurayshi did not attend this hearing. OARDEC distributed a four page summarized transcript of the Board's unclassified session. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on February 14, 2007. Repatriation Seven Saudis were repatriated to Saudi custody on February 21, 2007. The Saudi embassy in Washington identified one of the seven men as Majed Eidah Mohammed Al-Qurashi. Saudi authorities are detaining the seven men, without charge, in Hayer Prison, until they determine whether there is evidence to charge them with crimes under Saudi law. References Category:Living people Category:1972 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Mecca